Santa Uzumaki
by Mother Procrastinator
Summary: Naruto has been selected to be the new Santa and now with only two weeks until Christmas he has to try and get Sasuke off the naughty list. Can he do it in time for Christmas? Lets find out! SasuXNaru, KashiXIru. Yaoi, sex, bondage, language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If the characters of _Naruto _were mine then half of them wouldn't be straight.

**Pairings: **SasuxNaru, KashixIru, other pairings to follow as soon as I come up with them

**Warnings: **Yaoi, sex, bondage, language

**Summary: **Naruto has been selected to be the new Santa Clause, and now with only two weeks until Christmas Naruto takes it as his personal Santa test to try and get Sasuke off the naughty list. Can Naruto do what the elves deem as impossible and deliver all the presents to the world and save it? Lets find out!

**A/U: **This is my first Christmas fic. And my second fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold December afternoon in Konoha. The Christmas lights were strung up on all the houses and shops. The women of the village were doing some Christmas shopping while the children were playing in the snow, and the shopkeepers of the village were busy preparing for the Christmas rush, while the villages Shinobi were hopping from roof to roof, training, and going on missions, even though it was only two weeks before Christmas.

While the people of Konoha were doing their work they were unaware of the two figures overlooking the village from the Hokage Mountain. Both of the figures were clothed in black robes with hoods that hid their faces. One of them was really short and somewhat chubby build, while the other was tall and thin. The tall figure had a Santa's hat tied to the belt of his robe. Though the hat had no bells on it, it was giving off a soft jingle. The jingle was quiet enough to not hear if you were standing a few feet away, but loud enough to be heard if you were standing right next to them, if you could hear it that is.

The short figure was looking down at the hat and then to the village.

"Here?!" he exclaimed. The short ones voice sounded squeaky, like he in hailed helium. "Are you sure that things working right?!" he said to his companion while pointing to the hat.

"Yes" the tall figure replied. Unlike the small one the tall one's voice was deeper and more mature.

"But this is a-"

"I know!" the tall figure interrupted. "But we have no choice, who ever is in that village is the one, Shinobi or not."

'Lets hope, not!' the short figure thought as both of them disappeared in a flurry of snow.

**Meanwhile**

Somewhere in the hidden leaf village, a 17-year-old Shinobi was walking through the streets, looking from shop to shop trying to find gifts for his friends.

The boy had yellow hair and cerulean eyes and was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. Naruto couldn't find anything to give his friends, he did find a couple of things but it was all too expensive. He especially wanted to get something for Sasuke. 'I mean he is my friend' he thought. But he didn't even know what Sasuke would want.

Naruto frowned a little. With paying the rent on his apartment and having to buy food and other necessities, like soap and weapons, Naruto really didn't have very much money to buy stuff for himself, let alone others. Naruto was afraid that he may have to borrow money from his friends to buy them their gifts, but he didn't want to do that. 'I don't want to be a moocher to my friends!' he thought.

Naruto was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice Sasuke standing in front of him looking into a window of a shop, at least until he bumped into him and they fell on top of each other.

"Ow!" said Naruto. "Hey! Watch where your-" Naruto stopped when he saw who he bumped into. "Sasuke!" he exclaimed while trying to get up, "I'm sorry! I didn't see you!".

"Naruto" said Sasuke.

"Yes?"

"Get off me!"

"I'm trying!"

After a little while and several stares from passers by Naruto and Sasuke were on their feet again. "I'm sorry Sasuke I wasn't looking where I was going." Said Naruto.

"Hn" and then Sasuke walked off.

"Sasuke wait!" yelled Naruto as he tried to catch up to him. Sasuke stopped and turned around to face him. "What?" he asked.

"I was wondering, what would you like to have for Christmas?" asked Naruto.

"I don't celebrate Christmas." Replied Sasuke.

"What! Why?"

"Because I hate it."

"Why do you hate Christmas?"

"Because."

Before Naruto could ask Sasuke another question he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a surprised and slightly hurt Naruto alone in the street.

'Why doesn't he like Christmas? How can anyone hate it?' "Sasuke…" he whispered. Naruto stood there for a while until the Christmas lights on the buildings came on. Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed the colorful glow on the snow. Realizing that it was getting late, he decided to go home before it got any colder. Not even noticing the two dark hooded figures watching him from the shadows.

The tall figure was holding the hat in his hand. The end was pointing towards the blond haired boy that was currently walking up the street, and the soft jingle was louder than it used to be.

"Him?!" exclaimed the short figure. "Its him! That's impossible! He's a Shinobi!" The figure was breathing hard now. "Isn't there anyone else?"

"We have no choice! The hat chose him and there is no one else. Its either him or bust!" replied the tall figure.

"But-"

"No buts!!"

The hat was starting to loose its jingle and the end was drooping. The tall figure put it back in his belt. "Come on, we have to follow him." He said to his short companion and jumped off onto the roof with his diminutive companion following suit.

**Later, Outside Naruto's Apartment building**

The two dark hooded figures were sitting in a nearby tree while Naruto was walking towards the door to the building. "It can't be him!" exclaimed the short figure. "You must be holding it wrong! Give it to me!" the short figure grabbed the hat from the tall figures belt.

"Hey, give that back!" the tall one hissed as he grabbed the other end of the hat and ensuing a silly game of tug-of-war.

"No, you give it to me!"

"No, let go!"

"No, you let go!"

"Let go!"

"No!"

The tall one was too strong for the both of them and with one final tug they both fell out of the tree and landed with a big thud.

"Huh?" said Naruto. He looked over in the direction of where the noise came from. But the two figures were quick enough to disguise themselves. The tall one turned into a white rabbit while the short one-

"A giant broccoli?" said Naruto looking confused.

The white rabbit looked to his left to find that his little companion had turned himself into a broccoli the size of a cat and what's worse was that it was sweating. "You idiot!" hissed the rabbit.

Luckily for the two figures Naruto decided that he was just seeing things and proceeded up the stairs to his apartment.

When Naruto disappeared from view the two changed back and the tall figure conked his small companion on the head. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He hissed "You almost blown our cover, it's a good thing that this ones dense!"

"Sorry!" replied the short one.

The tall figure started looking around for the hat, not that it was hard since it was emitting that jingle. "For the last time! There is no mistake! This kid is the one! Now are you going to keep complaining about it or are you going to help me?!"

The short figure nodded and with that the two disappeared.

Naruto entered his apartment and flipped the light switch, but the lights wouldn't turn on. "Oh great!" he groaned. By feeling his way Naruto managed to get to the living room, but not without stubbing his tow into the table in the hall. After walking into the living room the lights turned on. "That's better!" sighed Naruto smiling, but Naruto quickly found out that he was not alone. Noticing something out of the corner of his eye Naruto looked to his right to find a short black robed figure.

"Who are you!?" asked Naruto while drawing a kunai. The short figure emitted a small chuckle. "Hehe nighty-night!" said the figure. Then Naruto was met with darkness. The tall figure that knocked him out from behind caught Naruto before he hit the floor. Lifting Naruto over his shoulders the tall figure motioned his companion over to him.

"Lets go" said the tall one. And with that, the two disappeared in a flurry of snow, taking the unconscious Naruto with them and the lights turned off. Leaving the room exactly the way it is, except for only a small pile of snow on the floor.

* * *

Well there you have it! My first Christmas fanfic, with Naruto... I'm beat! please review and tell me if I should change anything. Thanks! 

**A/U: **Broccoli transformation inspired by frzdragon's "The Truth" comics from deviantArt


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If the characters of _Naruto _were mine then half of them wouldn't be straight.

**Pairings: **SasuxNaru, KashixIru, other pairings to follow as soon as I come up with em

**Warnings: **Yaoi, sex, bondage, language

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

The Uchiha Compound, once a place full of life and, at Christmas, joy and happiness. But now, to the villagers of Konoha, it is seen as a quiet, empty, giant house. But to the last surviving member of the Uchiha Clan, one Uchiha Sasuke, it is seen as a cold reminder of what had transpired there that night, all those years ago. When the entire Clan, save for Sasuke, was wiped out by one of their own.

Usually when you listen really carefully, you could hear the footsteps of the last surviving member wandering the halls of the vast compound. Tonight is no different.

Before the massacre that wiped out his family Christmas was a time of joy for Sasuke. A time that he could enjoy with his family, including his brother. And on Christmas day he would race from his room to the Christmas tree in the living room of the main house to open presents, of course his brother would always wake up just as he heard Sasuke's footsteps in the hall and race his little brother and beat him to the tree.

But now there is no tree with presents under it to race to, no big brother to race there, no family to watch him open presents, no Christmas lights, no warm joyful embrace of Christmas. All there is was just silence, and cold.

Sasuke, with his cup of tea, looked out of the window to the falling snow. Sure he could have spent Christmas with one of his fan girls but he didn't like them very much. In fact he didn't like girls period. Yes he is gay, though practically nobody knew about his sexual preference. He didn't tell anyone. He could've spent Christmas with one of his fan boys, but he didn't like them either. Frankly there was nobody that he would spend Christmas with. Well that's not entirely true, there is one person he would rather spend Christmas, or everyday of his life with.

"Naruto…" he muttered to himself, thinking of what he said to the blond today.

Yes, he, Uchiha Sasuke, the one who can have basically any girl or boy in the village of Konoha, is in love with the village's number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja. Though, like his sexuality, he hasn't told anybody, not even Naruto. Part of the reason was that he feared of loosing his friendship with the blond, but the main part was because he still wanted revenge on his brother. The life of an avenger is full of danger, to both the avenger and those around him. Though he is sometimes cold to Naruto, secretly he would do anything for the blond, even give up being an avenger.

That was why he was in the village today. He was looking for a present to give to Naruto. He spotted a little plush fox toy with nine tails and blue sapphires for eyes. Somehow, it reminded him of the blond. 'Maybe it's the whiskers' he thought. He was just about to go in and buy it for Naruto when said blond knocked into him. He panicked when he saw Naruto all he knew was to get out of there A.S.A.P. Even though he offered him a Christmas present. Of course all he wanted was Naruto.

Sometimes Sasuke wishes that he could tell the blond about his feelings towards him but he couldn't risk his friendship with him. He didn't even know if the knucklehead loved him back. So, he remained quiet about his feelings. Only living the life that he wanted in his dreams and fantasies. Closing his eyes and thinking about the blonde's goofy smile Sasuke smiled back and before leaving the window to go to bed, he whispered three little words…

"I love you…"

* * *

A couple of hours later, in a far off land, the blond of Sasuke's dreams was waking up from a dreamless sleep.

"Mmmnnn… oh my head" said Naruto as he opened his eyes. But when he opened his eyes he found himself not in his bed, not in his room, or in his apartment for that matter. After he remembered what happened Naruto sat bolt upright. Looking around he found that he was in a large circular bedroom that looked like his entire apartment could fit in it. The room was lit well enough for him to see its details.

The room was painted a soft red with white molding. There was a lit stone fireplace in front of him on the other side of the room. The fireplace was lined with pine garland and red bows. There was a giant empty oval picture frame over the fireplace. On both sides of the fireplace, there were three white double doors in the room, two on left and another on the right. There was an old-fashioned red mahogany writing desk on his left with more, empty picture frames on top. To his right there was a big dark red curtain with gold embroidery on it covering, what Naruto believes to be, a giant window. The carpet was red with a dark red circular rug in the middle of the room.

He was currently sitting on a large king sized four-poster bed with red satin sheets and white pillows. The curtains were transparent and as white as snow. The bed looked like it was carved by a master craftsmen, the wood was of a red mahogany with twisting poles. On both sided of the bed were two bedside tables both of a red mahogany. On both tables were dark brass lamps with white shades.

Naruto, wanting some answers, decided to get out of the bed and out of the room. But before he even moved the door on the right of the fireplace opened and in came the short figure that he saw before he was knocked out, with him came another figure that looked to be as tall as Kakashi-sensei. Seeing them Naruto sprang up out of the bed, poised in a fighting stance. He was dressed only in a pair of orange boxers.

"Relax!" said the tall one raising his hand. "We mean you no harm."

"Who are you? Where am I? What is going on?" Naruto asked.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves," said the tall one. "I am Ralph and this is my companion Sam."

After the figure known as Ralph finished speaking there was a flash of light so bright that Naruto had to shield his eyes. Standing in front of him the two figures now known as Ralph and Sam were no longer wearing those black hooded robes, instead they were wearing the strangest clothes that Naruto had ever seen.

Ralph was wearing a green tunic with green tights and a green ice cream man hat; he was also wearing a brown belt that went over his shoulder. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. Sam was wearing a green tunic with red tights. He had short brown hair, green eyes and a beard. Both of them had long ears.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Screamed Naruto while he pointed his finger at them. "WHATS GOING ON HERE?!"

Ralph walked to the curtain. "Why don't you see for yourself." He said. He drew the curtains and a soft blue light came into the room. Naruto warily walked to the window to receive the shock of his life.

He was looking down from a turret room to a rather large village. The village was well lit with Christmas lights and was covered in a soft blanket of snow. In the village's streets walked little people who were dressed very similarly to Ralph and Sam, except they all looked like midgets.

Looking out into the distance, Naruto saw that a soft blue barrier surrounded the village. Outside of the barrier was a blizzard; Naruto figured that the barrier was what was keeping the blizzard at bay.

"Welcome to the North Pole, Naruto." Said Ralph.

After a few moments Naruto found his ability to speak. "Wh- Wha- What is this place?!"

Chuckling Ralph replied, "this is Santa's Village, and no this is not a genjutsu."

Naruto was shocked, amazed, happy, and angry all at the same time. He was shocked that there was an actual Santa's Village, amazed at the sight of it, happy that he was here, and angry at the two freaks that were standing right behind him for kidnapping him.

At that, Naruto was reminded of the position that he was in. Turning around Naruto said to the two, "alright what's going on here? Why am I here?"

"So many questions." Sighed Ralph while rolling his eyes. "We'll explain everything later, right now you should get washed up and dressed. The bathroom is through that door" Ralph pointed to the door closest to the window, "We will be laying your clothes out for you on the bed while you're in there, try not to escape, your not in any danger."

Squinting his eyes Naruto said to the two, "Why should I trust you two?"

"You'll just have to, we'll explain everything after your dressed."

But before he could protest, the two left through the door they came through, Naruto heard the clink of a lock and that was it. Giving a big sigh Naruto decided that it was no use fighting it and went to the bathroom door. When he opened the door, the sight that he met amazed Naruto.

The bathroom was incredible. It was another circular room but this one was slightly smaller than the bedroom. It had a white tiled floor, with brass drains. Across the room was a set of stairs surrounding a large circular pool. The pool already had water in it that was pouring out of a little waterfall fountain on the wall. On both sides of the fountain were pumps that were fixed into the wall, two on the left, and one on the right. Hanging around the pool were red transparent curtains. Around the room were four large windows, each one with its own red curtains. The windows were made to look like they had frost on them to make the windows, to make them translucent. But though the windows were translucent, the soft blue glow from the barrier was shining through.

Though the blue light was shining through the windows, they were not the source of light in the room. Looking up, Naruto found that the source of light was coming from a giant dome of light that was in the middle of the domed ceiling.

"Whoa its huge!" said Naruto in awe.

After a few moments Naruto decided to go and wash up. Walking towards the pool Naruto noticed that there were white candles surrounding the edge. 'O.K. things are getting a little freaky here' he thought. But Naruto soon brushed the feeling off and took off his boxers and waded into the pool.

The water was nice and hot, not hot enough to burn but just enough to feel like a hot spring, which was probably where the water was coming from. The water was at his waist when he got in, after dunking his head Naruto decided to go and see what those pumps on the wall were for.

Naruto read the labels on the pumps and found that the two pumps on the left of the waterfall contained shampoo and conditioner, while the pump on the right contained body wash.

Naruto placed his hand under the pump, marked shampoo, and pressed the button that was on it. A pink fluid that smelled like strawberries came out and Naruto started washing his hair with it. After rinsing his hair under the waterfall, Naruto started using the body wash. It smelled of strawberries as well.

After he finished washing himself Naruto decided to stay in the water for a while. Sitting on one of the steps in the water, Naruto leaned back to the wall and closed his eyes.

'Hey fox! You there?!'

**What is it kid?**

'Do you know what's going on?'

**Yes.**

'…'

**…**

'Well?'

**Well what?**

'What's going on? Why am I here?'

**I don't know for sure but…**

'But what?'

**Hmm… I wonder…**

'Wonder what?'

**Can it be possible?**

'Can what be possible?'

Naruto heard a chuckle from Kyuubi.

'What?!'

**We'll just have to wait and find out.**

'You know what's going on don't you.'

**Maybe.**

'Kyuubi!'

**Sorry Kit I left the oven on, got to go, bye!**

'What! You have no oven! Why would you even need an oven anyway?!'

**…**

'KYUUBI!!!'

**…**

Scowling Naruto opened his eyes, "Damned fox!"

Deciding not to dwell on the matter, Naruto got out of the water and looked around.

To the left side of the pool were little cubby holes full of towels, and on the wall were two hangers with bathrobes hanging from them. One bathrobe was red and had Naruto's initials embroidered on it, while the other was white but didn't have any initials embroidered on it.

"O.K. I'm officially freaked out now!" Said Naruto.

Grabbing a towel Naruto dried him-self off and took the bathrobe with his initials and put it on. After grabbing his boxers Naruto left the giant bathroom as fast as he could.

After closing the doors Naruto started to head for the bed to get his clothes. But when he was only halfway to the bed he stopped. Engraved on the foot of the bed were his initials. Slowly walking around the bed he found his clothes folded in a pile. Everything was there except for his weapons pouch, shuriken holster, and his headband. Instead there was a Santa's hat.

Taking off the robe, Naruto put on his boxers and got dressed, the last thing that he put on was the Santa's hat. As soon as the hat touched his head, Naruto received a strange feeling. But he quickly shook it off.

Just before he turned around the door was unlocked and in came Ralph and Sam. When he looked at Naruto, Ralph smiled. "Oh good!" he said, "You've put the hat on."

"What's going on here?!" Demanded Naruto.

"Think about it Naruto." Said Ralph, "Your at the North Pole, in Santa's Village, your in a bedroom with your initials on practically everything, and your wearing a Santa hat. What do you think is going on?"

It took a little while before Naruto finally put it all together.

"No way!" he whispered.

Naruto was so shocked that he didn't even notice Ralph walking towards him. Placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder he whispered.

"Welcome home… Santa Clause."

At that moment, Naruto fainted.

* * *

**A/U: **O.K. there you have it chapter two! Alright now on to business, I wont be able to work on my fanfics for a little while due to school work, however I do plan on completing this by Christmas Day, anyway see ya! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **If the characters of _Naruto _were mine then half of them wouldn't be straight.

**Pairings: **SasuxNaru, KashixIru, other pairings to follow as soon as I come up with em

**Warnings: **Yaoi, sex, bondage, language

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Way to ease him into it Ralph!"

"Hey, he wanted to know what was going on so I told him."

"Well you could have been a little bit more subtle!"

"But this way was more fun."

"Fun? FUN! We have no time for fun! It's only two weeks until-"

"Ngghh"

"Quiet!" said Ralph, "I think he's waking up!"

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself laying on the comfy bed with Ralph and Sam staring at him. It only took a moment for him to realize everything that has happened. Sitting bolt upright, Naruto said the first thing that came into his mind.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?!!!"

"Calm down Naruto" said Ralph, "We'll explain everything later."

"NO!" yelled Naruto, "YOU WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO ME RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Ralph, just tell him!" said Sam.

Rolling his eyes Ralph let out a big sigh. "Fine." He said.

"O.K. Naruto listen up." Said Ralph, "I am going to explain this as best as I can to you."

Swinging his legs over to the edge of the bed, Naruto got himself into a more comfortable position.

"Alright" he said to the two, "I'm listening."

"O.K." said Ralph, "where to begin?"

"How about, why you kidnapped me!" Said Naruto.

"Alright! Alright!" said Ralph while holding up his hands, "don't get your stockings in a knot!"

Naruto just huffed. And Ralph started explaining.

"We kidnapped you because you have been selected to be the new Santa Claus."

"New Santa?" said Naruto, "What happened to the old one?"

"He retired," said Ralph.

"Retired?" Said Naruto.

"Yes" said Ralph, "You see, the position of Santa Claus is not a permanent one. Every 200 years a new Santa is needed to replace the one who retired."

"Why?"

"Because its impossible for a mortal to become immortal. If that was the case then said mortal would go insane, also the magic that is given to Santa fades, so after 200 years a new mortal is called in to become the next Santa to replenish the magic and keep it alive."

"Oh" said Naruto looking down to the floor.

"But why me?" he asked, looking to the two, "Why did you choose me? What if I don't want to become Santa? I already want to become Hokage! I'm not giving up on my dream to dress up in a red suit and go running around the world once a year! This isn't fair!"

"Calm down Naruto!" cried Ralph, but Naruto was already too worked up to calm down. Loosing his patience Ralph tried again, "WILL YOU SHUT-UP AND LISTEN, NARUTO!!!"

Naruto instantly became silent.

Sighing, Ralph tried to explain, "Look Naruto. First of all, we didn't choose you-"

"THEN WHO DID?!!" Naruto interrupted.

"THE HAT DID!!!" yelled Ralph.

Naruto was confused, "what hat?" he asked.

"The one on your head!" said Ralph while pointing his finger at Naruto's head.

Naruto raised his hands and pulled the Santa hat off his head. "This thing?" he asked.

"Yes." Said Ralph.

"How?" asked Naruto.

"The hat acts as a tracking device that hones in on a specific life force. What makes this life force so special is that the person who it belongs to believes in the magic of Christmas with every fiber of their being."

"Oh." Said Naruto, "but isn't there anyone else?"

Ralph shook his head. "No" he said, "The hat only chooses one person and one person only. There is no one else."

"But-"

"I'm sorry Naruto. You're the new Santa and there is no one else that can stand in for you."

"But I don't want to be Santa!"

"You have to!"

"No, I don't think so!"

"Naruto."

Naruto turned his head away from Ralph, "No!"

Ralph walked over and sat down beside Naruto. "Naruto listen, you have to become Santa, if you don't then that will be it for the world."

Naruto stiffened and turned his head towards Ralph. "What do you mean by "That will be it for the world"?" he asked.

Ralph took a deep breath to calm himself down. 'I just know that this kid will be a problem.' He thought. "Santa does more than just deliver toys to children. He spreads hope and joy to the world. Without that, the world will go into a state of turmoil. Also Santa's magic is the only thing that is keeping the polar ice caps, the one that this whole village is sitting on, from melting. If that happens then, well let's just say that you better be a good swimmer."

Naruto became wide eyed. "You mean that the whole world will be flooded"

"This is more than just a mere flood." Said Ralph, "When the ice caps melt the whole world will be underwater. There wont be a speck of land left."

"Naruto," said Sam as he took a step towards the blond, "isn't there anyone in the world that you care about? Someone you love?"

Naruto thought for a while. Well there was Tsunade and Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakura, the other teams, and there was always…

Naruto snapped himself out of his thoughts having made his decision. Looking to the two Naruto nodded, "Alright I'll do it."

Rubbing his hands together, Ralph smiled. "Excellent! Now there's just the matter of the test."

Naruto perked up with eyes wide, "Test?! What test?" Naruto never really did well on tests; he flunked the academy graduation exam three times before he managed to graduate after a display of his kage bushine no jutsu.

"Don't worry Naruto," said Sam. "Its not the kind of test that your thinking of."

Naruto let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. "So what is it then?"

"It's a test that every Santa-in-training must pass before they could go on to becoming the real thing." Ralph explained.

"What do I have to do?"

"Its quite simple really," said Ralph, "all you have to do is, get a mortal off the naughty list and on to the nice list."

Naruto became relieved at that moment. 'Well that shouldn't be too hard.' He thought. But then another thought came into his head.

"How?" he asked.

"Just change them, make them nice." Explained Sam.

"O.K., so who do I have to change?"

"We'll worry about that when we get to the name center." Explained Ralph.

"Err, name center?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"We'll show you," said Sam, "follow us."

Sam and Ralph started walking towards the door they first came through and looked back towards Naruto, noticing that he wasn't budging. "Are you coming or not?" said Sam.

Naruto was snapped out of his stupor, he was still nervous about the whole thing. 'I mean come on! Santa Claus? This is too unbelievable!' he thought before he was knocked out of his train of thought by Sam.

Looking towards the two, Naruto nodded and walked through the door with Sam and Ralph into a long hallway. The hall was painted the same as the room that the trio just came out of except that the floor was a polished wood with a long red, green, and white carpet laying throughout the hall. There were some pictures on the wall with a couple of tables with some old blue vases on them. On the other end of the hall was a big window with red drapes hanging to the side. The hall had several doors, but they weren't double doors like the one that they just came through, they were single.

While walking down the hall towards the window with Ralph and Sam, Naruto gazed around the hall. He was impressed. He never seen anything like this before in his life, it was amazing. And he had a feeling that it was only going to get better.

Ralph and Sam made a right into another hallway and Naruto followed.

They were now heading towards a small entranceway at the end of the hall that led into a small grey empty chamber, and on the other side of the chamber Naruto could see another hallway like the one that he is walking down right now. When they got closer to the chamber Naruto found that the chamber was actually a shaft that led down to another floor below.

Turning to Naruto Ralph said to him while gesturing towards the shaft, "After you."

Naruto took another look down the shaft then towards Ralph. "You have got to be joking! There's no way I woul-" but he was interrupted when Ralph pushed him into the shaft.

Naruto yelled and held his eyes closed as he plummeted headfirst down the shaft. But when the impending splat did not come he opened one eye to find out that he wasn't actually falling. Opening the other eye, Naruto was able to see clearly why he wasn't falling.

A green sparkling light surrounded him, and he was actually floating down the shaft. When he reached the bottom Naruto was on his knees with his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. He was brought out of his stupor when he heard Ralph calling to him.

"You better get out of the way!" he said, "Were coming down."

Naruto scrambled out of the elevator as quick as he could. He made it out just in time when the elevator was activated again. Down came Ralph and Sam together riding on the shaft of light.

Stepping out of the elevator Ralph asked with a smile on his face, "Did you enjoy the ride?"

Naruto was dumbfounded. He had never seen anything like what just happened before in his life. Then he remembered how he got into the shaft, "What did you do that for?" he yelled, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Ralph broke out into a chuckle, "I just wanted to see the look on your face, and I gotta tell ya, its priceless!"

"Ralph!" Sam yelled, "We really don't have time for this!"

"Oh come on Sam!" said Ralph, "I just wanted to have some fun!"

"We need to get going!" Sam replied.

Ralph crossed his arms over his chest and let out a huff, "fine. Lets go." And then the two walked off leaving a still confused Naruto behind.

"Hey are you coming or do we have to drag you!" called Ralph. Naruto was knocked out of his daze and noticed that he was currently sitting on the floor looking over a rather large foyer. And Ralph and Sam were currently looking up to him from the front doors.

Getting up Naruto ran down the staircase to his right, while trying to stay on his two feet. After a few attempted stumbles Naruto finally made it to the two kidnappers.

"So are you ready to see the village Naruto?" Ralph asked beaming.

'Actually I want to go home and hide in my closet while hoping to wake up from this dream/nightmare.' That was what Naruto thought but he still nodded to the two.

With that, Ralph opened the door. Naruto had to squint a little, because the blue glow was a little bright for his eyes. Ralph and Sam walked out the door and Naruto followed while wondering and slightly dreading what else will he come across on this confusing rollercoaster of an adventure.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it, chapter 3! Sorry that its a little bit late, I've been busy with school work and Christmas stuff. Also I've been procrastinating. Yes thats right I am a procrastinator, I know that some of you will hate me for it, but meh what are ya gonna do? So the story might be completed a little bit later than expected, honestly I really don't know for sure. We'll just have to wait and find out. So enjoy and post your reviews, the more I get the faster I write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **If the characters of _Naruto _were mine then half of them wouldn't be straight.

**Pairings: **SasuxNaru, KashixIru, other pairings to follow as soon as I come up with em

**Warnings: **Yaoi, sex, bondage, language

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Whoa!" said Naruto wide eyed. He was amazed by what he was seeing right now, the Name Center was huge! It was a big circular room about the size of a cathedral with a giant Christmas tree in the center. The floor was made of stone of a tan color with a green eight-pointed star in the center under the tree. The walls were of a light tan color with wooden beams framing them. Solely the overgrown tree in the center of the chamber was lighting the place. On the other side of the room was a giant computer, which was currently offline.

Naruto was stuck in a perpetual state of shock and amazement; he thought that the trip through the village was enough…

**Flashback!**

Naruto, Ralph and Sam had just exited through the front doors of the large dwelling to look upon a courtyard. He courtyard was covered in snow, with the exception of the winding stairs to the left and right that surrounded a much larger fountain and brick laden walkway that led to the front gates. There were fountains on both side's of the walkway which, Naruto was sure of, were made of ice with flowing, crystal clear water coming out of them, despite the cold. On both sides of the gate were two trees with snow on the branches, while covering the fence was a large hedge.

Leading down the stairs Ralph and Sam made their way towards the gate at the end of the brick walkway. The gate was large and made of metal and there was an arch over it. As the three passed through the gate Naruto turned his head back to look at the place he just came out of. It was a huge mansion! It was so big that Naruto had almost mistaken it for a castle. It looked almost like a regular house, except that it was larger than his apartment building and it had two turrets on both sides. The one to his right, Naruto suspected, was probably the room that he woke up in. The house was painted a cream color with dark blue shingles. There was plenty of property around the house to run around freely.

Naruto turned back to the two guys in front of him that were leading the way, they were now heading straight down a brightly lit street towards what appeared to be the center of the town. Naruto looked around at all of the buildings. They were all decorated with Christmas lights and ornaments that cast a brilliant rainbow onto the snow. There were also little people walking around as well, they were about the same size as Naruto looked up towards the sky to find that it was night time and the blizzard had stopped, however the barrier was still up.

"Hey!" Naruto called to the two.

Ralph and Sam looked back to Naruto while they were still walking. "What?" Ralph asked.

"What's with the blue barrier?" Naruto asked while pointing to the sky.

Ralph and Sam glanced up towards the barrier and then looked forward. "The barrier," said Ralph, "Is supposed to protect the village from the harsh elements of the Northern Polar Icecap. Without it, it would make living here unbearable."

"Oh" Naruto mouthed looking up to the sky.

"Also," continued Ralph, "The barrier is what's keeping the village from being discovered. It masks the life force that the village gives off and the chakra patterns as well. It also renders the village invisible to everyone in the outside world. Well almost everyone, there's still the exception to those who believe in Santa Claus. So basically usually children and the occasional adult would be able to see this place, that is if they came up here. Usually, no-one ever comes up to the North Pole, since it's so cold and "barren"."

"O.K., so if this is Santa's village then that would make you guys-"

"Elves, yes." said Ralph.

"Wait," said Naruto.

Ralph and Sam stopped and turned around to face Naruto. "What is it?" asked Ralph.

Naruto pointed to Ralph. "You don't look elfish, what's your story?" he asked.

Sam cleared his throat to get Naruto's attention and whispered to him, "pituitary case."

"Oh, pituitary case." Whispered a smirking Naruto.

Ralph pursed his lips and turned his eyes to the side. Then, looking back to Naruto he said, "Can we get going? We don't have a lot of time here."

"Fine, Rosé pier, lets go." Said Naruto.

Ralph pursed his lips even more. "Its Ralph." he said.

"What ever." Replied Naruto. And so Ralph and Sam turned around and started off again with Naruto in tow.

A few minutes later Naruto and the two elves arrived at the town's center. All the buildings were in a circle around a huge Christmas tree. The town center lead off to other streets that probably spanned throughout the village. But Ralph and Sam didn't stop here; instead they walked around the tree towards a big building that was to the far right of the street that the three walked from.

The building was as tall as the house that Naruto woke up in, but it was made of bricks and more circular. There were stairs that surrounded a part of the building that lead up towards the front doors. Over the doors was a sign that read, 'Name Center'.

Ralph and Sam climbed the stairs stopping at the doors they turned to Naruto, "Welcome to the Name Center Naruto." With that, the two elves entered the Name Center with Naruto right behind them.

**End of flashback, please enjoy your stay at the Name Center.**

Naruto turned towards the two, "What is this place?"

Ralph, outstretching a hand, replied, "This, is the Name Center. It's where the names and profiles of every person on the planet are stored. Basically this is where Santa's list is kept."

"Whoa!" Said Naruto looking around again. Then a thought appeared in his head, turning to the elves he asked, "Where is it?"

Ralph made a gesture towards the tree in the center of the room. "The overall list is right there."

Naruto looked towards the tree in the center of the room. "Where is it? Is it behind the tree there?"

"No, actually the list is the tree." Ralph replied.

Naruto grew wide-eyed, he glanced towards Ralph, to the tree, and back to Ralph. "What!? How can a tree be a list?" he asked.

"We've recently went digital." Replied Ralph. "The traditional list was taking up too much room and it was wasting paper. So we condensed the it into a large database where we can easily search up not only the names, but the profiles of any person in the world."

Naruto was speechless; he was amazed at what Ralph had said. 'Anyone in the world?' he thought. "How does it work?" he asked sounding excited.

"We'll show you," replied Ralph. He made his way towards the computer console at the other end of the room and Sam followed with Naruto right behind him.

Naruto hurried after them across the huge floor. He was amazed that a tree could grow to that size. 'Incredible!' he thought.

When Ralph reached the console he pressed a button. The giant computer screen mounted on the wall over the console lit up to a black screen with several tabs. As the screen lit up the rest of the room went dark but the tree was still shining. Naruto was amazed, he never seen anything like this before.

"O.K. Naruto here's how this thing works." Said Ralph. "On this screen here you have the overall search. That means that you just type in a name right here and you get the persons profile. However usually you will get a long list of people, since several people in the world would have the same name. So in order to narrow the list down a bit we would type in either the location that the person is at, the age of the person, or sometimes sex.

"If we don't know the name of the person then we could just type in the location of the person, the description, or whether they have been naughty or nice. We'll show you the rest of it later, right now we need you to select the person you want to use for your test."

Naruto nodded and Ralph went to work. "In order to not rouse suspicions we'll have you select someone from your village of Konoha." Ralph typed in the location and selected naughty. A list of names appeared on the screen. "We'll work with someone easy, so we'll have you work on a child." Ralph typed in an age preference of 5-10 years old. "There you have it Naruto." Said Ralph. "Alls you need to do is select a name with the mouse here and press the big red button right there." Ralph pointed to a button on the top of the keyboard. "And you're done. Now because of tradition the selection process is private so we'll be right outside the doors if you need us." Ralph and Sam exited the room and closed the doors, leaving Naruto alone.

"Whoa! Heavy!" Naruto looked up at the monitor. The list was narrowed down to only a few names but it was hard to choose. 'What if I choose the wrong one and I fail?' he thought. After a few minutes he had another thought, 'Hmm I wonder…'

**A few minutes later…**

Naruto emerged from the doors of the Name Center and found Ralph and Sam sitting on the steps, he went over to them and they stood up when they saw him coming.

"So you've decided now?" asked Ralph.

Naruto nodded "so now what?"

"Now you go home," replied Sam. "I'll leave everything to you Ralph, I better get back to the workshop."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, I'm the head of it. Things wont get done without me around. See-ya later Naruto!" Sam walked off in the direction of a large building marked 'workshop'.

Naruto waved after Sam, "bye!"

"Now we just need to get you home." Said Ralph.

Naruto turned to him, "Why?"

"Because you need to get started on your test right away. The sooner you finish it, the sooner we can get started on your training."

"Oh"

Ralph turned around and walked off in the direction of the mansion. "Come on"

Naruto ran after him, "so how are you gonna get me home anyway?" he asked, "Are you gonna use the sleigh?"

Ralph kept on walking, "No, I'll just teleport you home." He said.

Naruto's eyes widened, "You can do that?"

"Sure, its how we got you here."

"Whoa! That's amazing!"

"You'll be able to do it too, Naruto," said Ralph looking back to Naruto.

Naruto stopped as his eyes widened even more and a big smile appeared on his face, "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Yep," said Ralph still walking towards the mansion, "There will be a lot of stuff that you'll be able to do when you're officially Santa. But for now, you'll only be able to do small stuff."

Naruto hurried after him, "like what?" he asked.

"Well, for starters you'll be able to contact me anytime as long as it's on a reflective surface, like a mirror."

"How?" Naruto was starting to get really excited.

"You just need to stand directly in front of a mirror or any reflective surface with the hat on and call out my name, I'll answer almost immediately."

"Cool! What else can I do?" Naruto asked.

"You can also change what you're wearing."

"Eh?" said Naruto.

"Like what me and Sam did when you first woke up."

Naruto thought back to when he first met the elves, and remembered what they did. "Whoa! How can I do that?"

Ralph smiled a little, it was kind of cute seeing the blond kid so hyped up about all this. It was only an hour ago that he was yelling about not wanting the job and now he's as happy as a clam. "You just need to concentrate and picture the clothes that you want to wear and snap your fingers. Like this."

Ralph stopped and turned around to face Naruto. He snapped his fingers and, with a flash, he was wearing what Naruto was wearing, except for the Santa hat.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed. Ralph snapped his fingers again and came another flash and he was back in his own clothes. He turned around and started walking again, "It would probably be easier if you closed your eyes. But you need to concentrate or you'll-"

But before Ralph finished there was a flash behind him and Naruto screaming. Ralph turned around to find Naruto shivering in the middle of the street in his boxers. "Screw up the transformation." Finished Ralph, dryly.

"HELP!!!" Screamed Naruto. Some of the elves walking by laughed at him.

"Just concentrate on your own clothes and snap your fingers!" said Ralph.

Naruto closed his eyes and snapped his fingers and was relieved to feel the warmth of clothing again. But he was still shivering and rubbing his arms. "Come on," said Ralph, "Let's get you out of the cold." Ralph placed an arm around Naruto and led him to the mansion.

A few minutes later Ralph and Naruto entered the mansion and went to the bedroom that Naruto first woke up in so that he could warm up by the fireplace. After Naruto was warm enough, Ralph continued on with his explanation.

"O.K. Naruto, there is one more thing that you will be able to do for now."

At hearing this Naruto perked right up. "What is it?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Well, the hat can transform into another form of headwear, just like when you can change your clothes. It works the same way too, just picture the headgear in your mind and snap your fingers."

Naruto pictured his headband in his mind and snapped his fingers. There was a little flash and Naruto found that he was wearing his headband. "Alright!" he said, Naruto felt a little bit strange without his headband.

"There is one other thing that I should mention about the transformation," continued Ralph, "The hats appearance may change, but the color remains the same."

"Huh?" Naruto took off the headband to find that instead of being black, the cloth was red, with a white outline around the edge. 'Oh great!' he thought, "Cant I just wear my regular headband?"

Ralph shook his head. "I'm sorry Naruto but no. It's best that you wear the hat at all times, if you loose it then you wont be able to do anything, you'll be powerless."

Naruto let out a moan. 'Great!' he thought, 'I'll probably be the laughing stock of the entire village!'

"Now," said Ralph, "I think that it's time that you went home."

Naruto looked to Ralph and nodded.

"O.K., now remember, if you need my help just call my name in front of a reflective surface."

Naruto nodded again. "Alright."

"And try to complete your test as quickly as possible."

Naruto nodded once more, "O.K." Then a thought came to him, "Hey, when will I know that I completed the test?"

"You'll know when you've completed the test, don't worry." Replied Ralph.

"O.K." said Naruto.

"Are you ready?" asked Ralph.

"Yep!" replied Naruto, he was excited about teleporting.

"O.K… oh before you go, these belong to you." Ralph pulled Naruto's shuriken holster and weapons pouch out from behind his back and gave them to him.

"Thanks!" said Naruto beaming.

"Right!" said Ralph, rubbing his hands together. "Here we go!" Ralph raised his hands so that his palms were facing Naruto and closed his eyes. Almost immediately Naruto was surrounded by a flurry of snow. It surrounded him swirling faster and faster and faster until he felt like he was being swept up into the flurry. Just as soon as the flurry came it went, leaving only Ralph in the room.

**Meanwhile**

It was amazing what Naruto was feeling right now! He felt weightless, like he was apart of the air itself. Naruto opened his eyes to find that that was the case. It was amazing! He was flying along the flurry of snow that swept him off his feet. Looking down he saw that the land was moving behind him at top speed. First the snow that covered the ground went away and he was flying over the ocean, then he was swept past the northern shores of the continent. He saw clouds, trees, and forests, even villages as he raced past them. It wasn't even ten seconds when he saw Konoha coming up on the horizon; he then realized that he was coming in too fast. 'Oh shit!' he thought as he braced for an impact that he knew was going to hurt. But it never came. Instead he felt himself being plopped down onto the floor of his apartment.

Naruto felt the cool winds calming around him and the snow settling on the floor. He quickly stood up, but not without tumbling over after the first try. He was a little off balance after the incredible trip through the sky that he just took. Naruto wanted to jump up and down around the apartment but he was too tired. He looked to the clock on the wall; it read 1:23 AM. Deciding to worry about things in the morning when the sun came up, Naruto went to the bedroom and tossed himself onto the bed and let the confines of sleep take over him.

* * *

**A/N: There! Chapter 4 lets head fall on table, exausted This thing took me so long to write! Chances are that the story will not be finished by Christmas, however I will try and get it done before the new year, so I hope you guys wont hate me for it. I also plan on having the last chapter to be a special one, you know for Christmas even though it wont be finished in time. I have so many ideas for it... ohh thats nice! writes an idea down and that too! writes another idea down and ooohhh hehehe writes yet another one down. Anyway, review! Ohh yes! continues to write**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **If the characters of _Naruto _were mine then half of them wouldn't be straight.

**Pairings: **SasuxNaru, KashixIru, other pairings to follow as soon as I come up with em

**Warnings: **Yaoi, sex, bondage, language

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Naruto woke up to the sun shining into his eyes. 'It was just a dream' he thought. He looked over to the clock to find that it was 9:30 AM. "Better get up." he said to himself. He still had all that Christmas shopping to do before the big rush. Walking to the bathroom Naruto had noticed that he was still wearing the same clothes that he had on from yesterday, 'hmm that's weird.' He thought.

Deciding that he was more tired the night before than he thought, Naruto continued on to the bathroom. Closing the door Naruto started to take off his clothes he was about to take off the shirt that he was wearing under his coat when he noticed his headband in the mirror. It was the one that he saw in his "dream".

"It can't be!" he told himself. Naruto gulped, 'only one way to find out.' He thought.

Naruto stood directly in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection, he called out. "R-Ralph?"… nothing, "Ralph!" Naruto waited in front of the mirror for a few seconds, finally deciding that it was only a dream Naruto turned around and started to take off his headband.

"What is it Naruto?" said a voice from behind him. Naruto turned around slowly, what he saw next made him jump five feet into the air and land on his butt. It wasn't his reflection staring back at him in the mirror, but Ralph standing in the mirror looking at him like it was a window. Naruto couldn't really tell what was behind Ralph but judging on the noise, he could tell that he was in a crowded and busy place.

"I- I thought that it was a dream!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ralph smiled. "No, it wasn't a dream."

"I don't believe this!" Naruto gasped, 'unreal!'

"Stand up Naruto." Ralph said dryly. Naruto did as he was told.

"Listen," said Ralph, "I don't have a lot of time on my hands, I'm currently busy with keeping things running smoothly in time for Christmas. So I wont have that much time to deal with you. Only call me when you really need my help, got it?"

Naruto nodded, still shocked that everything that he thought was a dream turned out to be real. It was only a few seconds until Naruto finally found his voice, "Hey where are you anyway?" he asked.

"I'm currently in the workshop."

"So you work in the workshop with Sam?" Naruto asked.

"Well not exactly." Ralph replied. "My real position is Chief Assistant to Santa Claus."

"Oh, so what does that entail?"

"It is my responsibility to take care of things here when Santa Claus is away or unavailable and to take care of the Santa-In-Training. That means you Naruto."

"Oh…" Said Naruto, nodding.

Suddenly there was a big crash from behind Ralph that made him turn around. Through all the commotion Naruto heard Ralph swear. He quickly turned around, "Sorry Naruto, I have to go!"

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"There was a tinsel spillage and now two elves are trapped underneath a huge pile of the stuff, I have to help them. Make sure you finish your test quickly. See-ya!" Ralph waved as his imaged rippled and faded out until Naruto was standing alone in his apartment staring at his reflection in the mirror.

Naruto's mouth was hanging open while his eyes were wide. He couldn't believe what was happening.

**I knew it!** Said Kyuubi.

'You knew about all this!'

**Of course! Although I couldn't believe it at first, Santa Claus! That's a great honor. You must be jumping for joy!**

'Do I look like I'm jumping for joy?!'

**What's the problem?**

'I'm being forced to do this! For the next 200 years! How am I supposed to live that long?!'

**It will all be taken care of Kit, just relax.**

'What do you know of this? And how? And why didn't you tell me before?!'

**Well I'm not the best one to talk to about this, you're going to have to talk to the giant elf there about what's going to happen and I don't know much about this thing anyway, just the basic stuff like the new Santa every 200 years. As for the second question, when you're a powerful demon who's been around for over nine hundred years, you pick up a few things along the way. And lastly, I didn't tell you for two reasons; one, I was unsure if you've really been selected and two, it was more fun to watch and see what was going to happen, and I must say it was a lot of fun seeing your reaction.**

'Your mean!'

**Demon.** The Kyuubi reminded.

Naruto heard munching sounds from the Kyuubi.

'What are you eating?'

**Popcorn.**

'How the hell did you get popcorn?!'

**I dunno.**

'Why are you eating popcorn?'

**Because I wanted a snack to eat while I enjoy the show.**

'This whole thing that is happening to me is just one big show to you!'

**Well there's nothing else to do in here.**

'Your sick!'

**But just imagine the stories that they'll be telling of you; The Adventures of Santa Uzumaki! Or Naruto Claus, Saint Naru-chan! With his gorgeous companion… Kyuubi!**

Kyuubi continued on with her banter but Naruto didn't hear anything because he managed to finally block her from his mind. "Damned fox!" he growled.

Naruto continued to undress and got into the shower. Feeling the hot water flow down his body, Naruto enjoyed being at home. Sure everything was nice back up at the North Pole but he missed what he had in his own apartment. After getting out of the shower, Naruto barely reached for a towel when he heard Ralph's voice coming from the mirror. "Naruto."

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin. He hastily grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING RALPH?! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

Though there was fog on the glass, Naruto could make out the outline of the

"Sorry Naruto I was just calling to- to tell y- could you please wipe the fog away from the glass."

"I just got out of the shower!!!"

"So?"

"I'm not decent!"

"No ones perfect."

"I'M NAKED!!!"

"Oh… fine, I was just calling because I forgot to tell you, under no circumstances are you to reveal your identity as Santa Claus to anyone, especially the one you chose as your assignment."

Naruto was looking annoyed. Well who could blame him, he knew that if he told anyone that he was _the _Santa they would think that he was insane and lock him up. "I already had no intention on telling anyone who I really am so you didn't have to come tell me, Rafiki."

Ralph twitched. "Its Ralph!" and his image disappeared.

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, 'I better get going.'

After drying himself off, Naruto walked to the bedroom to get dressed. He put on a pair of flaming red and orange boxers, a black turtleneck along with a pair of orange army pants. He was just about to leave when he remembered what Ralph said to him; 'Its best that you wear the hat at all times,if you loose it then you wont be able to do anything, you'll be powerless.' Frowning Naruto went to the bathroom to grab the headband/hat. When he got there instead of finding the red and white headband that he took off before he entered the shower, he found the hat in its place.

'I guess it has to stay on my head or else it will turn back.' He surmised. He put the hat back on his head and pictured the headband. With a snap of his fingers, the hat turned into its headband form. Frowning at it in the mirror, Naruto reluctantly exited his apartment to try and find the person he chose.

**Meanwhile…**

Ralph just lifted a box full of teddy bears onto a stack of the stuff. He closed his eyes and sighed. Apart from the tinsel fiasco, everything was going smoothly. The elves that were trapped under the stuff were all right when they finally got to them, there were no broken bones or any serious injury so they were fit to go back to work. The reindeer are being trained for the big run while the sleigh was being polished and fine tuned for Christmas Eve. The gifts are being made and wrapped on time while the letters were pouring in like a torrential flood. Yep everything was going great.

That is until… "RALPH!!!!"

Said elf turned to the door to see Sam running in to the workshop, fast. "Sam? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said.

Sam made it to Ralph through the crowd of worker elves, wheezing and gasping for breath. "Ralph! (gasp) I was just- I know I shouldn't have- (pant) but I was curious!"

Ralph kneeled so that he was almost level with the hyperventilating elf. "Calm down Sam! What's wrong?"

"I- I- you better look for yourself!" Sam took Ralph's hand and led him out of the workshop, but not without drawing some stares from the other elves. 'This cant be good.' Ralph concluded.

When they were out of the workshop Sam led Ralph towards the Name Center. "Sam, what did you do?" he asked while trying to keep himself from falling on the frightened elf. "I was curious about who Naruto had chosen for his test, so I looked and-"

Ralph cut him short; "Wait!" he stopped dead in his tracks, "You mean to tell me that you broke the rules and looked at whomever Naruto chose?!"

It was against the rules for anyone to know whom a Santa-To-Be chose as a subject for their test. It was a tradition that was respected throughout the ages dating all the way back to when the second Santa Claus was chosen. It wasn't really a taboo, just a precaution. In case someone might try and help, or stop, the Santa-To-Be from succeeding. It hasn't been broken once, until today. The punishment for finding out, either by design or accidental, is to have the elf in question locked up and his or her powers taken away until Christmas day, after that there is nothing that they could do.

"Sam you do realize what this means don't you?" Ralph asked.

"I know! I know! But-"

"No buts! I can't believe you! Not once has this rule been broken and now, low and behold it happens! How could you? You were always so abiding of the rules and traditions, how could you do-"

"He's chosen one of Konoha's big toughies!" Sam blurted out.

Ralph was speechless, "He- he what?!"

"Come on!" Sam urged.

Ralph didn't needed to be told that because he was already running at breakneck speed towards the Name Center. 'This is not good!' he thought.

On the list, under almost every town or region, there is a small group of people on the naughty list who are usually more than naughty, their either just plain nasty, or their belief in Christmas has been shattered. The people that belong to these groups are given the nickname "toughies". Because they are almost impossible to turn good. There is also another group of people who are more generalized towards the entire world, because they are so few however they are the worst. They are just called "lost causes" because they are the worst people out there and they are absolutely impossible to turn. Well mostly impossible anyway. There was one incident when a 'lost cause' went on the nice list almost immediately. Most of the elves remember it quite clearly.

It was a normal day in the village. Everyone was busy working and preparing for Christmas, despite how long it would be until Christmas that year. Everything was normal until…

**Flashback **

A large sound came blaring from the Name Center, it sounded like a bunch of bells, which meant that a mortal that was on the naughty list was turned. However, usually when that happens it only sounds like one bell and it emitted a nice quiet chime. But this time it sounded like a giant army was playing bells of all shapes and sizes right inside the Name Center. The noise was so loud that everyone in the village was covering their ears, along with some mortals who were living in igloos approx. 300 miles away.

Ralph managed to get to the Name Center and turn off the alarm.

"What was that?!" Sam asked, just arriving on the scene.

"I don't know." Ralph replied, "Let me check." Ralph pressed a few buttons on the console and the screen lit up to reveal the profile of someone so unexpected, that Ralph nearly fainted, although Sam did.

"Impossible!" Ralph exclaimed. He quickly ran a full systems check to make sure that everything was working properly, and they were. "What happened?" asked Sam, finally retaining consciousness.

"I think… that a miracle has happened." Ralph replied, he was utterly flabbergasted.

The name on the top of the profile read, 'Sabaku no Gaara'

**Flashback over.**

That 'miracle' led to a full three days of celebration amongst the elves. Everyone was in an uproar over what happened, even Ralph. An investigation was made into how it happened, but nothing turned up, it was as if the mortal spontaneously gained a heart, figuratively speaking that is. But now is not the time to be thinking of celebrating, oh no, because the blond fool known as Naruto had probably doomed the whole world.

Making it to the Name Center, Ralph ran towards the console. The screen was still on and it was currently showing a profile of someone. Making it to the screen, Ralph was able to see clearly who it was. What he read made him go cold.

Sam finally made it inside and was standing right behind Ralph. In between gasps he announced who it is; "Its-"

* * *

"Sasuke?" Said Naruto. "Good morning!"

"Hn." Said the Uchiha.

The two were currently standing on the bridge where they used to meet on when team seven had a mission; the place brought back several memories. Sasuke turned to Naruto and noticed what was on Naruto's head.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing that ridiculous headband?"

'Damn it!' Naruto yelled inwardly he cursed Ralph for making him wear the damn thing; it was an insult to all ninja. Naruto replied with the lie that he worked on while he was making his way over here, "I'm just getting into the spirit of Christmas!" he said smiling.

"Dobe."

"Don't call me that!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke smirked, he liked tormenting the blond that way, it was fun. "So what are you doing here Naruto?"

Naruto calmed down enough to tell him why, "I was just going for a walk and I ran into you."

"…" Sasuke looked out to the frozen river that the bridge spanned across.

"Umm, Sasuke?" said Naruto.

Sasuke looked back towards the blond/crush. "What?"

"Umm… I was wondering… why do you hate Christmas?"

Sasuke was not all that surprised, he knew that out of all the holidays Christmas was Naruto's favorite, so it is only logical that he would ask him why he hated the holiday. Before he could answer him a voice called to him, "Sasuke!"

Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Sakura running towards them. "Hey Sasuke!" she said.

"Hn."

"Hey Sakura." Said Naruto.

Sakura turned to the blond, "Oh, good morning Naruto." Sakura then noticed the oddly colored headband that he was wearing, she pointed to it. "What's with the headband?"

'Hell, here it comes' he thought. "I like it!"

Naruto looked to Sakura, "you do?"

"Yeah!" she said, "Where did you get it?"

Naruto swore that he heard an angelic hallelujah chorus, 'Thank-you,' he prayed.

Naruto quickly came up with a lie, "I made it!" he said holding it.

Sakura looked surprised, "You made it?" she asked.

"Yeah, what?" he asked.

"I- I'm just surprised that's all. I didn't know that you knew how to sew."

"Yeah well I had a little help too," he said.

"Can you make me one?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, sure!" 'How?!' he asked himself.

"Thanks Naruto!"

Sakura turned to Sasuke, "Umm Sasuke-kun."

"What?" he replied.

"Umm, can you please help me with some of my Christmas shopping? I still need to get a few things, but I don't think that I would be able to carry all of them."

'She probably wants to spend time with me.' Sasuke thought. 'But I might as well help her out.' "Fine."

"Thanks Sasuke!"

"Hey why don't I tag along? I still need to get some ideas for Christmas gifts and I could help you out as well." Said Naruto. 'And I need to figure out why Sasuke hates Christmas.'

Sakura turned to Naruto, "Uh, sure Naruto, why not?"

Naruto smiled, "O.K."

Sakura and Sasuke started walking towards the downtown part of Konoha with Naruto right behind him. However, the blond only took a few steps when he was grabbed from behind and disappeared in a flurry of snow before he could call out to the two.

Sakura and Sasuke, noticing the slight breeze and snow, turned around to find that Naruto had disappeared. "Naruto?" Sakura called out, "where could he have gone? Just like him to leave at the last minute."

She sighed, "Oh well, come on Sasuke." She took his hand and led him off towards the village.

**Meanwhile **

Naruto was just thrown face first onto a familiar bed. He turned himself around to find that it was Ralph who grabbed him, and he looked mad.

"UCHIHA, SASUKE!!!" he yelled, "You chose Uchiha Sasuke!"

Naruto was a little thunderstruck, he was just grabbed and teleported back to the North Pole without any notice so who could blame him. Then he realized something.

"Hey wait a minute! I thought that my selection was private!"

"It is!" replied Ralph, "but that's not the point! The point is, you've chosen a big toughie!"

Naruto blinked, "A 'toughie'? What's that?"

"Oh nothing, just a person who is nearly impossible to get off the naughty list!"

"Huh?" Said a confused looking Naruto.

"Why?!" Ralph asked, "Why didn't you go with the list that we supplied for you?! Why in God's name did you choose him?! What possessed you to do something so stupid?!"

Naruto looked down, "because." He said.

"Because? Because! That's all you can say! Because! You may have doomed us all with your choice and all you can say is 'because'! Why? Why did you choose him?!"

"Because." Naruto said again.

"Because why?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!!!"

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is, chapter 5. O.K. it might be a little while before I post another chapter, I dont know, I currently have a few things going on right now, including Christmas, so I dont really know when I'll post another. Also, I dont know when I'll be able to complete the story, but I will try and finish it soon. Well thats pretty much it. Merry Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **If the characters of _Naruto _were mine then half of them wouldn't be straight.

**Pairings: **SasuxNaru, KashixIru, other pairings to follow as soon as I come up with em

**Warnings: **Yaoi, sex, bondage, language

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The room was silent for a few moments as Ralph stared wide-eyed at an even more surprised Naruto. "You- you what?!" Ralph asked breathlessly. Naruto remained silent; he couldn't believe what he just said, or rather screamed. Suddenly a sound came from outside the door, Ralph turned around and opened it to find…

"SAM!" he yelled. Apparently Sam was listening in on the conversation and fainted when he heard Naruto's confession. Ralph gathered him up in his arms and set him down on a big armchair in the room. He then tried to wake him up. While Ralph was doing that, Naruto was currently going through some issues in his mind.

'I- I don't believe it!' he thought, 'did I just say that I 'love' Sasuke?! Why did I say that?! I- I can't love him! Its just not possible!'

**Actually kit I think that its quite possible, no actually its definite! You would both make such a cute couple! **The Kyuubi interrupted.

'SHUT-UP KYUUBI!!!' Naruto shouted. 'I don't love him! And I never will!'

**But what about that kiss that you two shared all those years ago? You must have felt something. And that desire to help and protect him? I know you kit and trust me, though you mind says no, your heart says yes.**

Naruto frowned; the Kyuubi did have a point. Though the kiss was an accident it felt good to him, of course he couldn't show it so he had to act like it was disgusting, Naruto then quickly dismissed the feeling as teenage hormones, but now he wasn't so sure anymore. Its true that he has feelings of protectiveness towards the Uchiha, but that was because he was his friend, wasn't it? When he chose Sasuke he only wanted to help him.

**Flashback! **

Naruto was standing in the Name Center in front of the computer console."Whoa! Heavy!" Naruto looked up at the monitor. The list was narrowed down to only a few names but it was hard to choose. 'What if I choose the wrong one and I fail?' he thought. After a few minutes he had another thought, 'Hmm I wonder…'

Naruto took the mouse and cleared the cross references, he then selected the square marked 'name' and typed in 'Umino Iruka' and pressed enter. Almost immediately the room grew dimmer, Naruto looked behind himself to the tree to find that every light on the tree was almost out except for one that shone as bright as it did when Naruto first came into the room.

"What the?" Naruto turned around to face the monitor. On the screen was a profile of his academy sensei. On the top left corner of the profile was a picture of him that looked like it was took just yesterday. To the right was his name, age, and sex, what list he was on, which was 'nice', etc. and below all that was a little info about him including what he wanted for Christmas.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed. Then another thought came into his head, 'This thing can show me info on anyone including…' he typed in another name. The bulb behind him dimmed down to the same level as the rest of the lights while another bulb close by lit up and the profile of his sensei, Kakashi, showed up in the place of Iruka's. It showed the same thing, his picture, age, sex, what he wanted for Christma-

"Ack!" Naruto quickly closed the page upon seeing what his sensei wanted for Christmas. 'I didn't know they had a thing going on.' He thought to himself. After quickly recovering from the shock, Naruto continued to experiment with the database. He typed in the names of his other friends, Sakura, Kiba, Tsunade, Jiraiya who was surprisingly on the nice list, and everyone else. Then Naruto got to Sasuke's. What surprised him was the fact that his profile said that he was on the naughty list, but after Naruto gave it some thought he figured that Sasuke would be on the naughty list. 'After all' he thought, 'he is a bastard' but he couldn't help but feel bad for him, 'if he's naughty this year then he wont get any presents. If I'm going to be Santa Claus then I want to hand presents out to all of my friends.' Naruto then selected Sasuke's name and pressed the button, 'this can also be his present from me!' he smiled.

A red spherical bulb behind him started to shine really bright. Naruto looked behind to see what was going on. The bulb was located near the bottom of the tree and was also floating… wait floating?! Naruto rubbed his eyes, but they weren't playing tricks on him, it was real. The bulb suddenly flew up to the top of the tree at a great speed and finally rested in a small nook that was located in the center of the star and then it dimmed. Naruto then heard a slight jingle from the hat and he could have sworn it glowed a little. Then the room went back to normal.

The screen read, 'Selection has been made'. Naruto then closed the profile and turned off the computer. He then left to meet Ralph and Sam outside.

**Flashback over.**

Naruto was in the middle of his thoughts when Ralph snapped him out of his thoughts. "Naruto! Did you just say that you love Sasuke?!" Sam was currently sitting in the chair behind Ralph, wide eyed.

Naruto shook his head, "No". Ralph pointed his finger at him "Yes you did!"

Naruto continued to shake his head, "No I didn't!"

"If that's the case then why did you say that you love him?" Ralph replied.

Naruto looked down and played with the sheets on the bed "I- I don't know" he whispered. 'Why did I say that?'

Ralph gave a soft sigh and walked over to Naruto. "Well it doesn't matter anyway. What matters now is that the stakes are even higher now."

Naruto looked up to Ralph, "What do you mean?"

"Well changing Sasuke will be very difficult. There's a very good chance that you will fail."

"Cant I just choose a different person?"

Ralph shook his head, "I'm afraid not. Once you pressed that button your choice has become absolute. There is nothing that we can do to change it. That means that you will have to pass, no matter what."

"What happens if I don't?" Naruto asked.

"If you don't get Sasuke on the nice list by midnight on Christmas Eve, the polar ice cap will completely melt and the world will end."

Naruto gulped, 'so if I don't get Sasuke off the naughty list the world will end? No pressure.' "Hey, why is Sasuke on the naughty list anyway?"

"We cant tell you," Ralph replied, "Its against the rules. You have to figure it out for yourself."

Naruto sighed, 'just great!' "So now what?" he asked Ralph.

"You will go back home and start working on Sasuke. Try and do it as quickly as possible. We need to train you to uphold the position of Santa Claus."

"Why don't I just work on Sasuke during the day and come back here to train at night?"

"Because we can't start training until you get access to all of the powers of Santa and that wont happen until you pass the test."

"Oh."

"I'm going to send you back to where I picked you up, and one more thing, the longer you take to complete the test the more the polar ice cap will melt. It has already begun."

Naruto looked confused, "Huh?"

"I'll show you." Ralph walked to the desk and opened the shutter and pulled out a snow globe. He brought it over to Naruto and set it down at the bedside table. The base was a finely carved out of wood and was painted white, there was nothing in the globe except for the plastic snow.

Naruto had a questioned look on his face, "A snow globe?"

"Not exactly." Ralph looked to Sam, "I'll take it from here, you go back to the workshop, and not a peep about any of this." Sam nodded and walked hurriedly out the door. When the door was shut Ralph took the snow globe from the table and brought it in front of Naruto. "This can show you anything in the world, people, things, landscapes, etc. All you have to do is think of the name and face of the person or in the case of a place you just need to think of the name and shake the globe and gaze into the snow. Watch."

Ralph and Naruto looked down to the snow globe Ralph waited for a moment and then he shook it. The snow started to swirl around the inside of the globe making it look like there was a blizzard contained inside. A form started to take shape and a light appeared in the snow. The snow was moving so fast that it was like a blur to Naruto, suddenly the snow disappeared leaving an icy cliff in its place.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the spectacle "Whoa! What is that?"

"This," Ralph gestured the globe, "Is the Looking Globe, and like I said it shows anything, or anyone, in the world. And what you're seeing now is a piece of the ice cap called the Novaya Zemlya glacier." Suddenly a large chunk of the glacier fell off with a roar. "Soon to be the Novaya Zemlya ice cube." Ralph concluded.

Naruto eyes widened even more, 'Oh my god! I have to stop this?!' he thought. The melting glacier disappeared and the swirling snow fell to the bottom of the globe. Ralph put the globe back on the bedside table. "Now you see how desperate our situation is. If you don't get Uchiha Sasuke on the nice list by midnight on Christmas Eve the polar ice cap will completely melt and the water world clause will take effect."

Naruto let out a worried sigh, 'I- I'm not sure if I can do this. But I have to; if I don't then countless people will die. I can do this I've done it before with Gaara and I'll do it with Sasuke.' "Hmm, don't worry Rosencrantz, I'll get Sasuke off the list in no time, believe it!"

'This kid has spunk.' Ralph thought, and then he realized what Naruto just said. "IT'S RALPH!!!"

Naruto smiled, "One more thing, could you make another headband like mine?"

"Why?"

"Sakura saw my new headband and now she wants one and I said I would give her one. So can you do it?"

Ralph rolled his eyes, "I suppose so." He sighed.

"Great!" Naruto jumped off the bed, "So when will it be ready?"

"It should be in your apartment by tomorrow." Ralph replied. "Well if that's all then we should get you back home."

Naruto held up his hands, "Wait."

"What?"

"Instead of sending me back to where you picked me up, could you send me to where Sasuke and Sakura are?"

"As long as they're somewhere deserted."

"Great!" 'this will save me some time.' He thought.

"Do you want to find them with the looking globe yourself?"

Naruto became excited, "I can do that?" Ralph nodded, "anyone can use the globe, even you."

"Awesome!!!" Naruto was jumping with excitement, 'I'm going to love this job!'

Ralph took the Looking Globe from the table and gave it to Naruto, "Now remember, to find a person you need to concentrate on the person's face and name and then shake the globe."

"O.K.!" Naruto sat down on the bed and looked into the globe. He imagined Sasuke's face as if he was standing in front of him and focused on his name, 'Uchiha Sasuke'. He then shook the globe and watched as the snow swirled around the globe, going faster and faster until the inside was just a white blur. Suddenly the image of the inside of a store full of clothes appeared with Sakura looking around with Sasuke. Sakura looked like she was having a great time but Sasuke looked like he wanted to die. Naruto could hear Sakura's voice as if he was there in the store with them, "Look at this Sasuke! Doesn't this look cute!" Sakura was holding a red silk scarf up to Sasuke, "hn." Sakura continued to bounce around the store with Sasuke in tow. 'Why doesn't he just leave?' Naruto wondered, even Naruto could see that Sasuke didn't like Sakura.

"Hmm, sorry Naruto looks like your going back to the bridge." Ralph told him.

Naruto frowned, 'Rats! It will take me ten minutes to get to that store. Wait a minute.' Naruto looked to Ralph, "Wait! I know where that store is! There's an alley beside it, you can put me there!"

It was Ralph's turn to frown now, "I don't know…"

"Don't worry! I'm sure that it's deserted!"

Ralph considered this for a few moments and then decided, "Alright, I'll send you there." Ralph raised his hands to Naruto and started to teleport him.

Naruto beamed, "Thanks Roland!"

"ITS RALPH!!!" but Naruto was already gone.

**A few minutes later**

A freak blizzard had suddenly appeared in the middle of the alley beside the clothing store, almost immediately the snow cleared leaving an excited and slightly dizzy Naruto sitting on the ground, and scaring a cat that was currently looking for lunch. He knew that he would never get used to teleporting that way.

Naruto stood up and walked out of the alley. Just as Naruto walked out of the alley he heard Sakura talking to Sasuke. He turned his head to find that the two had just left the shop and are now walking down the street.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" The two turned to see Naruto running to catch up to them. "Where have you been Naruto?" Sakura asked, "One moment you were right behind us the next, you disappeared."

"Oh umm, I just went back to my apartment to pick up my wallet!"

"Well you might as well join us. Come on Naruto."

Sasuke looked suspiciously at Naruto, he knew that the blond was lying but he couldn't do anything about it right now. He was glad that Naruto was here, he was about to shove a kunai through his head just to escape Sakura's constant drabble. 'When will she get it that I'm not interested in her?' he wondered as he Sakura and Naruto walked down the street looking into shops.

**Hours later.**

"Bye Sasuke!" It was late into the afternoon and Sakura started to head home while waving to the two. Naruto waved after her, "Bye Sakura!" Sasuke turned around and started to walk home with a "Hn." But before he took two steps Naruto stopped him.

"Uh Sasuke?" The raven-haired Shinobi turned around to look at the blond. "What?" he asked smoothly.

"I was wondering, you remember what you said about how you hate Christmas?"

"Yes."

"Well, that cant be true, I mean there has to be something about Christmas that you like?" 'Perhaps the reason that he's on the naughty list is because he hates Christmas.' He thought.

"There isn't anything." And he started to walk home. As Sasuke was walking home Naruto smirked at him, 'we'll see about that.' Naruto then jumped up on the roof of a nearby building to follow Sasuke home.

A while later, Sasuke had just entered through the gates of the Uchiha Compound while, unbeknownst to him, a certain blue eyed blond was watching him from a nearby tree. Naruto scanned the place, there wasn't a single Christmas decoration to be seen, not even a wreath on the door. And he also figured that the inside of the compound was equally bare. Naruto then got an idea, "Right!" he whispered as he left the scene.

A few minutes later, Naruto walked through the door of his apartment and went straight to the bathroom mirror. "Ralph!" he called, "Ralph pick up, or appear or what ever it is that you do." A second later Ralph's image appeared in the mirror. "What is it Naruto? The headband wont be ready till tomorrow morning."

"That's not it!" Naruto interrupted. "Actually I was wondering, how fast can elves move?"

"Not very, why?" Ralph looked suspicious; he had a feeling that he might not like what would come next.

"Oh I just needed some help with decorating." Ralph narrowed his eyes, "Shouldn't you be concentrating on Sasuke?"

"Oh I am! I just needed someone to decorate his house while I'm keeping him busy."

"Naruto, is this about the test? Because if it is, you know we can't help you."

"Well technically your not helping me, I'm just using my resources to figure out how to get Sasuke off the naughty list by finding out why he is on it in the first place. But since you guy's can't move fast, I suppose I'll have to think of something else."

Naruto was about to walk away from the mirror when Ralph called to him, "Wait!" Naruto looked back to Ralph, "What?" Ralph took a deep breath, "Since you put it that way, we can help you out with decorating his house."

"But you said that-"

"Elves may not be very fast when it comes to the leg department, however we don't need to be fast to decorate, we just use magic."

Naruto's eyes widened, "So you'll do it?" Ralph nodded, "its no problem we just need you to get him out of the house for a while and make sure that no one sees us."

Naruto nodded, "Alright!" Ralph smiled, "Good! Now what do you have in mind with decorating his house?"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Six! Man did this take long to write! O.K. everyone, the next chapters like I said before, will come out whenever I get around to writing them. Right now I'm not writing on Christmas cheer anymore but I should be able to get them out soon. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **If the characters of _Naruto _were mine then half of them wouldn't be straight.

**Pairings: **SasuxNaru, KashixIru, other pairings to follow as soon as I come up with em

**Warnings: **Yaoi, sex, bondage, language

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Naruto… Naruto…"

Naruto groaned someone was calling his name, someone who sounded familiar but who? Naruto fluttered open his eyes to find Ralph standing over him with his face close to his, too close for Naruto's comfort. "AAAHHHH!!!!" Naruto jumped so high that he hit his head on the ceiling. Rubbing his head he snapped out of his daze and realized what happened. "RALPH!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!"

Ralph emitted a low chuckle, "We're here to help you with Sasuke, remember?" Naruto thought back, yeah he remembered. "But I meant like sometime later in the day! Not first thing in the morning! And who's 'we'?"

Ralph rolled his eyes, "Me and Sam! Duh! And the reason that I'm here so early is because I had to give you the headband for that girl."

"Oh, but where's Sam?" Naruto looked around half expecting the little guy to pop out of the drawers or worse. "Uhh, he's not under the covers is he?" Naruto was a little afraid that he was. Ralph snorted, "No, he's over at Sasuke's house to see what we're dealing with in the way of how his house looks. He's also checking to see when the kid's gone so that we can get to work while you keep him busy."

Just then there was a flurry of snow in the middle of Naruto's bedroom that made Naruto jump again. The snow cleared and Sam was standing facing the two. 'So that's what it looks like.' Naruto thought, he's been teleported that way a few times but he never seen what it looks like from the outside. "He just left, he's heading to the training grounds."

"Excellent!" Ralph rubbed his hands together, "now all you have to do is keep him busy Naruto."

"Can you at least let me get changed first?" Naruto was currently dressed in only a pair of boxers and he needed to have a shower.

Ralph rolled his eyes, "Fine. But hurry up." He sighed.

"O.K. you guy's can wait in the living room." And Naruto proceeded to the bathroom. While the two walked to the living room. They were sitting down when they heard the shower being turned on. "So what are we dealing with here?" Ralph asked.

"Its big," Sam replied.

"How big?"

"'Bout four times the size of the village center."

"Wow. So that should take us about twenty minutes, right?" Sam nodded. "May be more." Ralph nodded in return, "O.K."

The water stopped and the two heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. Naruto called out to them, "What are you guy's talking about?"

Ralph answered him, "We were discussing how long it would take us to work on Sasuke's house."

Naruto stopped outside the door to his bedroom, "really? How long will it take?" he asked. "About twenty minutes, give or take." Said Sam.

"O.K.!" Naruto proceeded into the bedroom. He picked out a pair of black boxers with glossy orange skulls on them and went to get his usual jumpsuit. Unfortunately his usual jumpsuit was dirty due to the whole Santa Claus thing since he didn't have any time to do the laundry. Naruto frowned at the dirty clothing, 'great now what?' he thought, then he had an idea. He went to the table to get his headband and after tying it to his head he pictured some clothes in his head and snapped his fingers.

A minute later Naruto emerged from the bedroom and walked into the living room. He was wearing what looked like his regular jumpsuit except for one difference; the orange met with the black of his jumpsuit with a fiery pattern making it look like orange flames were threatening to burn his chest. He had his kunai holster and shuriken bag on him. Ralph looked deviously at Naruto and smiled, "I'm glad to see that you are getting settled into your new life kid."

Naruto looked suspiciously at the tall elf, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Ralph pointed at the blond, "I mean you using the hat's powers."

Naruto's eyes widened 'How did he know?' Naruto narrowed his eyes, "O.K. so I used the hat, but that was only because my jumpsuit was dirty. But how did you know that?" Naruto's eyes suddenly widened again, he quickly raised a finger to the two. "YOU PERVERTS! YOU WERE SPYING ON ME WERENT YOU!!!" he yelled.

Ralph calmly leaned forward, "We weren't spying on you." He said coolly. "The reason I know is because I can sense the hat's magic on you."

Naruto's eyes widened even more, "You mean people can sense this thing?!" He was afraid that at any moment someone would be breaking down the front door trying to find out who or what the chakra signature came from.

Ralph got up from his seat and walked over to Naruto, "Not exactly and you don't need to be all worried about it, magic is different from chakra. Only magical creatures, like us elves and demons, and some animals, and sometimes the occasional psychic, can sense magic, so you really have nothing to worry about."

Naruto relaxed a lot, 'What a relief!' "Alright, lets get going."

Just as Naruto turned towards the door Sam called out to him, "We're going to tag along with you so that we will be sure that you're with Sasuke while we do our business."

Naruto looked towards Sam, "Are you nuts! If you come with me someone will see you! I don't want to get busted!"

Sam got up from the couch and held up his hands to Naruto, "No, no Naruto! We'll be hiding in the shadows."

Naruto relaxed a bit more, "fine, but make sure that your not seen!" he sighed.

"Relax! We'll just turn into something in case we're seen." Replied Sam.

"But this time Sam, try not to turn into a giant broccoli." Said Ralph.

"That was an accident! Let it go!" Sam yelled to Ralph.

Naruto looked to Sam, "That was you! I thought I was going insane!"

"Can we get things moving here? We're wasting time!" Ralph interrupted.

Naruto looked at Sam for a moment and then uttered a "fine" and left with the two in tow. "Hold up Naruto." Said Ralph. Naruto looked back to the tall elf, "what is it now?!" he was starting to get a little bit agitated towards the two with all of their interruptions. Ralph held out a headband like the one Naruto was wearing, "Here," he said, "it's the headband you wanted for the pink haired girl." Naruto beamed as he took the headband from Ralph, "Thanks!" and they left the apartment into the grey covered sky.

Ralph and Sam kept to the shadows as they followed Naruto to the training grounds. Naruto was still a little bit nervous about the elves being so close to him, even though they were hiding in the shadows, they would still be sensed by other ninja and found out. It didn't really help when he ran into Kiba and Hinata along the way.

"Hey Naruto, where are you head'n?" Kiba called out making Naruto freeze. Where there's Kiba, there's Akamaru. Sure enough when he turned around said dog was coming right up from behind the two ninja. Trying to play it cool, Naruto said "hey" back. "Oh no-where, Kiba, just the training grounds." He gave Hinata a courteous nod, "Hey Hinata." Hinata blushed a bit, "H-hello Naruto." She stammered.

Meanwhile Ralph was rolling his eyes in the shadows of a nearby alleyway, "were wasting time!"

Sam sighed, "Relax will ya? Its not like he's actually delaying things on purpose. Besides, if he just kept on walking, then those two would most likely get suspicious."

Ralph pursed his lips and looked down to Sam with a very annoyed look, "Yes but we don't have that much time, though the process will be quick we need to make sure that Sasuke stays as far away as possible. Uugggghhh this plan better work, we really don't have that much time to train him for the big run!"

Sam pressed his fingers to his lips, "SHHHHHH!!!! Quiet down, someone will hear us, I'm nervous enough as it is with that big mutt there!"

Said mutt was currently looking at Naruto curiously until he heard something from the alley that the two elves were hiding in, which made the dog look in the direction of it. But he quickly shrugged it off and looked back up to the blond nin curiously. There was something off about him today but he couldn't quite put his paw on it. He may not know what it was but he knew where it was coming from, the very headband that the Hyuuga girl was admiring right now.

"Th-that's a nice headband y-your wearing N-Naruto." She stammered.

Naruto looked up to his headband and adjusted it smiling, "Hehe thanks Hinata. You really like it?"

Hinata gave Naruto a nod, "mmhm, its really cool Naruto, ummm m-may I ask where you got it?"

Naruto gave a wide smile, "actually, I made it!" he beamed.

Hinata and Kiba looked at the blond in surprise while he rubs the back of his head smiling, "You what?"

Naruto looked down slightly embarrassed, "ummm, yeah hehe."

Kiba crossed his arms smirking, "so you can sew huh? What a surprise." He added with his voice full of sarcasm.

Naruto's eye twitched and looked at Kiba with an angry smile, "what's that supposed to mean?" he seethed.

The dog-nin just shrugged with a long smirk, "hehe nothing, you just always seem so feminine."

An angry look spread across the blonds' features, his right eye twitching, "Feminine? Why you! I dare you say that again dog breath!!!"

Kiba just looked away with a smug expression on his face, "Heh, fe-min-nine."

A deep growl emanated from Naruto, looking like he was about to kill Kiba. But before Naruto could neuter said boy, Hinata intervened. "Umm, Naruto, could y-you m-make me one of those headbands?" Naruto looked to Hinata forgetting about Kiba, "umm, sure Hinata, no problem!" he said with a smile, 'Ralph should be able to handle it.'

"Oh! And one for Kiba too?" the Hyuuga continued. Kiba turned to Hinata with a frantic expression, "WHAT!? Hinata, there is no way I will wear anything made by the dead last!"

Hinata turned to Kiba with pleading eyes, "P-please Kiba, for me?" Kiba's lip quivered a bit before crossing his arms and turning away from Hinata with a huff, "Fine. Jeez Hinata, ever since we started going out it feels like you've been taking advantage of me." At that remark Hinata giggled, "Thank-you Kiba. Oh I hope that's not too much trouble for you, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head, "No, its no trouble at all, Hinata. I'll make one for your _puppy_" he finished with a smirk.

It was Kiba's turn to be angry, "Puppy!? WHY YOU LITTLE SHRIMP! WHEN I CATCH YOU I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER SAID THAT!!!" Naruto only stuck out his tongue and began to run towards the training grounds with an angry and slightly blushing Kiba following suit, leaving Hinata and Akamaru behind.

"Oh dear," Hinata said with a sigh, "Those two are always at it whenever they're together." Akamaru only replied with a "bark" before Hinata looked to the dog, "Come on Akamaru, we better make sure that they don't kill each other." And with that, Hinata and Akamaru ran after the two bickering Shinobi while in the shadows was a dumbfounded Sam and a flustered Ralph, "No problem?! Oh sure its easy for him to say, he's not the one who has to make those headbands! Do you have any idea how long it took me to make just the one?! I don't have time for it!"

"Calm down Ralph, at least you don't have to make one for everyone of Naruto's friends." Sam whispered which made Ralph calm down a bit, "Yeah but I need to oversee everything in the village and make those headbands, and with what Naruto has planned for today Ill be exhausted!"

"Well life sucks, but we don't have time for complaining Ralph, we have to make sure that Naruto keeps Sasuke busy. Lets go!" Sam then disappeared in a flurry of snow leaving Ralph standing in the middle of the alley with his eye twitching, "If I have to do any more of those headbands, I swear I'm going to-" Before Ralph could finish, he disappeared in a flurry of snow.

Everything was fairly peaceful today; the wind was blowing softly through the branches of the bare trees while the winter birds chirp on and on. But there was another sound, one that was foreign to the forest; it was the 'thunk' of a shuriken hitting the wooden post of the training grounds.

Sasuke was practicing his aim of a shuriken, throwing another and another, one after the other in a steady stream each one hitting the target dead center. After the last shuriken was thrown he stood there closing his eyes, enjoying the silence… peaceful… serene… quiet… "RRRRRAWWWRRRRR NARUTOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He jumped a little and looked behind him to find the laughing hyperactive ninja running in his direction with a very pissed off Kiba following with fangs bared. "COME BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN! WHEN I CATCH YOU IM GOING TO CLAW YOUR EYES OUT!!!!!!" That only made Naruto run faster, and laughs harder.

Sasuke sighed, 'What did the dobe do now?' he wondered. "AHHHHH SASUKE, HELP ME!!!!!!!! THE DOG HAS GONE RABID!!!!!!!!" Naruto cried to Sasuke, still laughing.

Sasuke only continued to look at the two, annoyed. He didn't even move an inch when Naruto hid behind him in order to use him as a shield, "AHHH SASUKE, PROTECT ME!!!!" But the raven haired Shinobi only sidestepped just before Kiba reached them, allowing him to maul the poor blond.

While Naruto was having his internal organs rearranged Hinata and Akamaru finally made it to the scene. While Akamaru was jumping and yipping around the fighting pair Hinata only watched them giggling while Sasuke stood beside the two, making sure that Kiba doesn't kill the blond.

**A few minutes and several rubbing alcohol swabs later…**

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to train together?" After a worrisome Hinata, along with the help of Kyuubi's healing power, nursed Naruto back to health Naruto got down to his job of keeping Sasuke busy.

"No." Said the raven-haired boy coldly, turning around to leave.

"Aww come on Sasuke! Please?" he begged.

"I said no, dobe." He began to walk away.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms around his chest pouting, 'I have to keep him busy! But he wont listen to me… hey wait a minute.' Naruto smirked towards the leaving Shinobi, "fine then, I understand that you're afraid of losing to me, scaredy cat."

That struck Sasuke right in the pride, he turned around eyes leering, "What did you call me? Dobe?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at Sasuke tauntingly, "Heh, scaredy cat! Your afraid to fight me." Shrugging Naruto rested his hands on his hips, "But I suppose that's to be expected, after all, I can beat you to a bloody pulp."

Inside, Sasuke was currently fighting a battle between his pride, and his hormones. 'Damn he's so cute! I just want to tie him up and- SHUT UP!!! Sexy or not, he is going to pay for what he said. Awww, but look at him, so beautiful, so slender, so… mmmm delicious… FUCK HIM DAMNIT!!!!! No! I want to fight him! You could do both! Wrestle him down to the ground tie him up and screw him senseless! That would make an excellent punishment! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!' "Hey Sasuke?! Are you still there?"

Said boy snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Naruto call out to him. He looked to the blond, glaring daggers making Naruto step back cautiously which in turn made Sasuke smirk. 'Heh he's so cute, even scared, he would be so much fun to play with at night. BE QUIET!!!! Damn Kakashi! He must've rubbed off on me!' He lunged at Naruto, landing a punch right at Naruto's face sending the blond-haired boy flying back, eyes full of surprised.

Naruto back flipped back onto his feet skidding backwards to a stop his eyes narrowed looking to his opponent, "That was a cheap shot, Sasuke!"

Sasuke only smirked and got into a fighting stance, "You said you wanted to fight me, so fight me then, or are you too scared?"

Naruto's eye twitched as he got into his stance forgetting completely about the plan the only thing he could focus on, is Sasuke and beating the crap out of him. 'He is going to pay.' At that thought, Naruto lunged at Sasuke.

Meanwhile, concealed in a nearby tree, Ralph and Sam were observing the situation.

Ralph smirked at the two whispering to Sam, "That should keep Sasuke busy for a while. I hope."

Sam nodded in reply, "Lets go, who knows how long Naruto will be able to keep Uchiha busy for."

With a nod from Ralph the two disappeared in a flurry of snow as Naruto landed a punch directly to Sasuke's stomach, who, in turn, disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a large log in his place. Naruto drew his hand back in pain from hitting the log, "OW!"

Naruto quickly looked around to try and find his current opponent, he spun around when he heard something from behind him and managed to barely dodge a barrage of kunai and shuriken. Sighing in relief he looked up to the tree and spotted Sasuke drawing in a large breath, eyes widening he jumped away and into the trees before the flames of the Uchiha's jutsu could get him.

Standing on a branch concealed by the tree's Naruto began to think about his next plan of attack, while Sasuke stared up at the tree waiting for Naruto. Smirking he made a few hand signs, focusing his chakra before disappearing in a puff of smoke, only to reappear above Sasuke causing the nin to look up at the blond. Suddenly, while Sasuke was distracted four more Naruto's broke out of the ground and slammed into Sasuke, each one kicking him into the air, "U-ZU-MA-KI!" Then finally the Naruto in the air slammed his heel down onto the flying Sasuke, "NARUTO RENDAN!!!!"

The raven, with the wind knocked out of him, slammed right down into the ground, leaving a small crater where he landed. As the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke Naruto smirked down at the unmoving Sasuke, wait unmoving? Before he realized it Sasuke disappeared into a puff of smoke leaving behind a large log in his place, 'Substitution!' He thought to himself looking around as he landed on the ground, "where did he-"

Suddenly he felt his leg being grabbed and then pulled out from under him, taking himself with it, "AAAAAAHHH!!!" Naruto looked at his leg to find himself being dragged over to a tree by a ninja string. Trying with all his might Naruto was unable to stop himself and was thus pulled up into the tree, where he hanged there dangling by, literally, a thread. "Sasuke?!" He yelled while crossing his arms over his chest. From within the trees comes a chuckle as the Uchiha appears in a puff of smoke smirking quite confidently.

"Had enough dobe?" Sasuke asked the hanging Naruto who suddenly smirked causing him to straighten. Suddenly Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke just as Sasuke felt a disturbance in the air currents. Looking behind himself he was able to see the real Naruto running right at him with a Rasengan in hand. Sasuke, narrowing his eyes, lunged forward and grasped the blond's arm and spun him around, much to Naruto's surprise, and threw him to a tree. The rasengan hit the trunk of the tree dead center and made a large hole in the wood.

Growling the blond pulled his hand out of the trunk and spun around to face his opponent, "Sasuke" He said as he performed his usual hand sign. "Time to end this!" He yelled our focusing his chakra, "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!!!!!" Suddenly a bunch of shadow clones appeared behind Naruto, some of them hanging from the trees. With all of them smirking the real Naruto cried out, "CHARGE!!!!" and they all ran at the Uchiha.

'Is he insane?' Sasuke thought to himself as he readied for the onslaught of blond. Pulling off a bunch of acrobatic skills accompanied with a lot of taijutsu Sasuke had no problem sending all the Naruto's back into puffs of smoke. And as the last Naruto disappeared Sasuke stood up smirking at his victory… wait where is Naruto?!

Just as Sasuke thought it did Naruto come flying out of the billowing smoke riding… a giant orange toad. "HYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Yelled the blond as he and his slimy steed flew towards the raven at high speed, kunai and shuriken flying from Naruto's hands which Sasuke dodged but what he didn't see was the pink tongue of the toad flying right at him, wrapping around his arms, immobilizing him. "Gotcha!" Naruto yelled as his trusty… steed? Stopped in the middle of the field as the smoke finally dissipated, the toads tongue drawing Sasuke towards the smirking and victorious blond.

"Damn you…" The raven-haired Shinobi seethed at Naruto completely mad at the fact that he lost to the blond fool. "Looks like I win." He said with a defiant smirk as Sasuke struggled in the pink tongue, stopping suddenly with a smirk making Naruto's eyes narrow. Naruto barely had time to dodge when Sasuke blew a fireball at him, causing the toad to disappear in a puff of smoke. Naruto only just landed on the ground when a hand thrusts out of the earth and grabbed his ankle, pulling him down into the ground leaving only his head.

'Headhunter jutsu!' The blond thought in surprise about falling for the very trick that Sasuke fell for back when they just started being genin. Even though it was positively futile it didn't stop Naruto from struggling within the cold earth but that only made him look like a flailing head, "Damn it!" the blond finally said when his head stopped moving about, just as Sasuke stood over him. The grey-clouded skies outlining his lithe but muscular form, "Looks like you lost, dobe." He said with a smirk on his lips.

"Damn" Naruto muttered, his lips going into a pout, admitting his defeat. Hinata, feeling sorry for Naruto, couldn't help but applaud at the amazing show that the two boys put on, despite it being short. While the Hyuuga cheered at the blond and raven, Akamaru was racing over to the two barking up a storm before stopping by Naruto and looking down at the blond with a smirk, which made the head gulp nervously. Still smirking Akamaru raised his right leg making Naruto cry out and start yelling at the dog while Kiba just started laughing, "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU OVERGROWN MUTT!!!!!!! IF YOU DO I WILL NEUTER YOU!!!!" But Akamaru merely barked and got ready until something made him quiver, causing Kiba to stop laughing.

What made the dog cower in fear was the sharingan glare from the Uchiha that was towering over both he and Naruto. With his tail between his legs the dog ran away from the two Shinobi and huddled behind his master, despite Akamaru's large stature. "Calm down Akamaru, its ok buddy" Kiba said to the still quivering dog while Sasuke grabbed Naruto's head and pulled the blond clean out of the earth.

"Er… umm… thanks…" The blond said to his rival with his hand rubbing the back of his head. "Hn" was all the blond ever got in return. "That was great Naruto, Sasuke" Hinata said as she ran to them. "Thanks Hinata!" The blond returned.

"Sasuke!" A voice called out, making everyone turn to see Sakura running towards the training ground. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto called back waving his hand, Sasuke only turned away from the group of friends and started to leave.

"Sakura I have your headband!" The blond called out as Sakura caught up to the small group of Shinobi. "That's great Naruto! Can I have it?" The pink haired girl asked, smiling at the blond. "Sure, here you go." He says as he draws the red and white headband and handing it to Sakura, who removes her headband and replaces it with the new one. Satisfied with it she turns to Hinata smiling, "What do you think Hinata?" She asks as she twirls around, "That looks great Sakura!" The Hyuuga says to her friend.

"Hey Sasuke! Where are you going?" Naruto asked, noticing the Uchiha walking away from the grounds. "Home." Said Sasuke, making Naruto smile, it's been well over twenty minutes, Ralph and Sam should have the entire compound decorated by now. "Perfect! My clones should have finished with your present!" The blond smiled happily as Sasuke turned to him.

"What do you mean Naruto?" He said raising his eyebrow at the blond, what did he do now? Was the thought that crossed his mind. "Well I decided to give you an early Christmas present this year so I sent my clones over to your home to spread some Christmas cheer." The blond smiled.

The Uchiha's eyes became hard. What could that annoying, yet sexy, fool be up to, the Uchiha pondered over this thought as he turned around and headed home, walking at a fast pace with the group following suit, Naruto wanting to see the Uchiha's reaction to his gift, Sakura wanted to see what Naruto did this time out of curiosity, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru were just curious. "Naruto, what did you do?" Said a concerned Sakura. "Nothing! I just wanted to help Sasuke" The blond replied.

About five minutes later the group made it to the front gates to the compound, What Sasuke saw made him stop in his tracks, the front gates were closed but lined with green holly and tinsel, some of it hanging from the top of the gates. While in the middle of each door were beautiful green wreaths, red bows hanging on the bottom of each. With a straight face the Uchiha unlocked the gates and pushed open the doors, and the group was nearly blinded by bright lights of several different colors.

When the Shinobi's eyes adjusted to the brightness they were met with one of the most magical sights that they had ever set their eyes on. The entire compound was decorated brilliantly with Christmas. Every house was lined with Christmas lights, holly and tinsel, some lights flashed brilliantly while others just rested there and shone. Red and white lanterns hang from the ceilings of porches and ribbons hung over the streets, connecting from building to building.

"OOOOHHHH!!!" The rest of the group stared in wonder at the decorations, even Naruto was in shock, Sam and Ralph really outdid themselves, he must remember to thank them later. While everyone was smiling at the decorations, the Uchiha only scowled. "Naruto…" He seethed.

"Yes Sasuke?" The blond asked with a smile, hoping that his mission was over. "Never come here again…" Was all that Sasuke said before the large gates slammed shut behind him, leaving the entire group standing there in the snow laden streets in shock, but none looked more stunned than Naruto. How could Sasuke be so cruel? Why wont that bastard open up to him? What made Sasuke so bitter towards Christmas?

As these thoughts went through the blonds mind Sakura and Hinata tried to console him, "I'm sorry Naruto…" Said the pink haired powerhouse, resting a hand on her comrades shoulder, "I liked what you did, Naruto." Said the Hyuuga, standing by her teammate/boyfriend.

It was a few moments later that Naruto gave the group one of his signature smiles, "Oh well, next time Ill try harder! Ill get Sasuke to like Christmas no matter what!" That made the other Shinobi smile at the blond but they were all thinking the same thing, what did he mean about next time?

"Well, I better get home to start thinking up a plan to get Sasuke to like Christmas again. Seeya later everyone!" With that, Naruto jumped onto the rooftops, heading towards his home, leaving the others standing outside the gates, blinking. Eh?

While the group, in a stupor, went their separate ways, two elves were currently arguing in a nearby tree. "DAMNIT!!!!" Ralph seethed, biting the tip of his hat and pulling down on it, threatening to rip it. "We wasted so much time decorating that cold hearted brat's place and all for nothing! And now I have to make another one of those headbands! That's it, Santa or no Santa he is on his own next time!"

"Calm down Ralph! I know, we wasted a lot of time here and we need to get back to the village, we will just have to tell Naruto that we cant help him anymore." Said Sam, trying to calm the larger elf down. "We have to have faith in this one… and pray… If he doesn't succeed then the world is doomed."

Ralph nodded to the smaller elf, "Lets go." With a light gust of wind and a flurry of snow, the two elves disappeared from the branches. Meanwhile a certain Uchiha was striding through the streets of his home, almost on the verge of tears, it was all so beautiful… but so painful.

* * *

**A/N: **One year... It took me a whole year to write this!!!!!!! slams head on table Ow... Anyway... before I pass out, I will try and update whenever I can. School has been hell recently so yeah its going to be a bother... But anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review! 


End file.
